


故事的故事

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: HP AU, M/M, 阿拉伯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 艾萨盲袋活动，HP艾斯✖️阿拉伯萨博，模仿一千零一夜的风格写的故事套娃，观看愉快www
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 10





	故事的故事

序  
“我看到影子了，艾斯，前面那片绿洲就是地图上指示的地方”  
路飞摘下自己的望远镜，无比兴奋地冲自己哥哥喊道。那是霍格沃兹漫长的暑假，他这个初出茅庐的男巫跟着魔法动物学家的哥哥远渡重洋来到烈日烧灼的阿拉伯沙漠，寻找神奇动物的踪迹。他甚至可以想到开学的时候跟乌索普和乔巴吹嘘的样子，细密的砂砾从他脚边滑过，金黄色的半月形沙丘在日晒下闪闪发光。  
“路飞，我说过，我们不是来玩的”  
黑色头发的艾斯叹了口气，他缀着小雀斑的脸已经布满了晶莹的汗珠，魔法动物学家小心翼翼地架好他的观测仪器，悬浮在天空中的隐形巨网只有在显形咒下才能看见。他开始幻想起一击成功的样子：那坚不可摧的笼网从天而降，似一张巨大的泡泡糖将猎物紧紧包裹住，即使是匈牙利角尾龙也无从遁逃。但即使有这样强力的外挂，艾斯紧张的心绪还是没能缓解半分。他焦躁地抓了抓自己汗淋淋的乱发，指派路飞退回到二十里外的聚集地。  
“凭什么？你明明说好这次带我一起抓沙漠飞萤的！艾斯大骗子！”  
爱撒娇的弟弟不满地嘟起了嘴，不住摇着艾斯的长袍，让原本就没有耐心的艾斯更加恼火。他狠狠敲了下耍赖的弟弟，把他无情地摔在松软的沙地上。  
“骗子艾斯！如果萨博在肯定不会这样”  
“臭小子你忘记我们是为什么来的？你个莽撞的门外汉跟在我屁股后面只会惊动他，你知道他们有多狡猾吗？“  
“魔法部判定4个X，分级危险。但我也是未来的专家啊”  
“闭嘴吧你，一个霍格沃兹四年级的小鬼罢了”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，快滚”  
他还没到能在麻瓜世界用魔法的年龄，只能趁着天色尚早徒步行走，在离开前他用力地冲艾斯做了个鬼脸，反抗身为神奇动物专家哥哥的专制蛮横。他想萨博了，那个拉文克劳的金发男巫总是一脸微笑地包容他，帮他挡住艾斯像霹雳爆炸咒一样的暴脾气，鼓励他异想天开的遐想。但如今萨博不在，他只能默默忍受艾斯的怀性格，瘪着嘴慢腾腾往回挪。

“妈的那小子没搞懂我们为什么在这里”  
送走缠人弟弟的艾斯皱了皱眉头，脑海里浮现出那个全身僵硬的金发青年，他如今八成还板板正正地躺在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里，眼珠子一动不动地盯着天花板，原本牵着笑意的嘴角抿成一条细线，身上带着摄魂怪般的阴寒。萨博现在确实和摄魂怪差不多了，他将近一半的灵魂丢失在西伯利亚的冰窖里，被逃逸的摄魂怪砸吧着嘴吞进肚子里，只剩下细碎的残渣维系他半笼的神智。  
“去找沙漠飞萤吧，那东西能救他”  
马尔科治疗师推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，耸肩表达自己的束手无策，他在心里感叹魔法动物学专家真是个危险又不讨好的工作。  
“找到那东西又怎么样呢？抓回来就能救他了吗？”  
“你去问他就知道了”  
马尔科在病历纸上草草画了个指示图，打发他去找隐居在沙漠边缘的箱人卡蒙，他对热带沙漠里的奇珍异兽无所不知。艾斯木着脸拖走在家上蹿下跳的弟弟，千里迢迢传送到卡蒙家破败的壁炉里，让可怜的箱人被沙尘呛得直打喷嚏。  
“沙漠飞萤？那玩意几百年来没人抓到过”  
卡蒙无聊地挖着鼻孔，打击他们的异想天开。  
“你们倒是可以试试，刚好今晚就是满月了。我能带你们走到绿洲附近，但接下来就看你们自己的造化了。”  
他摊开残旧的古籍，羊皮纸上甲虫形状的飞萤外壳闪着橘黄色的光，卡蒙胖胖的手指描摹着它圆圆的外壳，诵读着一旁拉丁文的记载。那是巫师灵魂湮灭后生成的宇宙意识，无法解释的幽浮现象，灵魂残缺者唯一的救命稻草。在月圆时分悄悄吟咏召魂咒，在脑中默念要寻找的灵魂形状，飞萤自然会成形为病者的补足，在捕获后化为干瘪的虫壳，将药石罔顾的患者治好。  
“不过这只是传说，几百年来没有人真正成功过”  
“那就让我们当第一个”  
艾斯自信满满地挥了挥拳，一旁啃着羊腿的路飞也发出附和的欢呼。  
“会发生什么我可不保证”  
卡蒙收起卷轴，朝他们泼凉水，他还记得以前每个来找沙漠飞萤的巫师张扬得意的表情，和他们失败后行尸走肉般的落魄。他没有勇气询问那些月色如水的夜晚发生了什么，只能默默无语地咽下了阻止的叹息。

“路飞，你快点回卡蒙那里”  
越靠近越绿洲艾斯心中的不安就愈发明显，擂鼓般的心脏似乎在告诉他前途未明，他被萨博拉着选修的占卜课只是恰恰及格，但此时此刻他像是预知到了一星半点的未来，那晦涩不明的云雾笼罩着玻璃水晶球，让他隐隐担忧。  
沙漠的夜晚气温骤降，因为害怕惊动灵敏的神奇动物，艾斯不敢点火，只能哆哆嗦嗦瑟缩在长袍里冻得牙齿直打颤。湖面上那张透明的捕兽网在巫师的眼里像是极光一样，它绿幽幽的色彩像是苍凉大漠上的鬼火，没有半点温度地闪烁着。玉盘悬挂在天空，却只有怏怏不乐的几颗星星，连缀在漆黑的苍穹上，四周都是黑的，只有飘浮的鬼火晃动在艾斯的视线。他睁着昏昏欲睡的眼睛紧盯湖面，等待那传说中神出鬼没的飞萤。噗咻——先是一阵翅膀的扇动声，晰晰梭梭的小虫子振翅飞起，让艾斯昏沉的大脑瞬间清醒，他无声默念着召魂咒，脑海描摹萨博俊逸的侧脸，缓慢靠近空无一人的湖面。橘红色的萤火悠悠然然地从平静的湖上升起，成群结队，像是掉落在湖底的星星，它们扑簌着聚拢在一起，在咒语作用下勾勒出一个男人的轮廓。  
那是个身穿阿拉伯式罩袍的年轻男人，白色的头巾箍着金灿灿的圆环，他不是传统幽灵那样的青绿色，而是火焰一般燃烧着。和萨博如出一辙的鬼魂抬起头来，用幽明的眼睛直勾勾地望向眼前的黑发巫师。熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音炸开在艾斯耳边，狡黠的飞萤故技重施玩弄来者的心。  
“让我给你讲故事吧，如果你能听完我的所有故事而不落荒逃跑，我就心甘情愿让你抓走”  
坚不可摧的网在空气中破裂，绿色的微光偃旗息鼓地掉落入黢黑的湖水，呼啸的风席卷绿洲，吹拂了史书上被沙掩埋的文字，绵亘在历史缝隙的传说得以拨云见日……

幽灵的第一个故事：地毯商人与阿拉伯王子  
很久以前，有一个买地毯的穷小子叫波特卡斯。他自幼父母双亡，被一个地毯商人收养后便跟着养父走南闯北；他见多识广，在世事打磨中练就了能说会道的好本领。他和养父的日子不富裕，但每天都过得很开心，他是个野心勃勃的小伙子，胸有大志可堪造就。  
“父亲，我迟早有一天会迎娶一位公主”  
在编织毛毯的间隙他对养父说道，让那位谨小慎微的白胡子老人吓破了胆。  
“波特卡斯，你不要乱说，安拉在上原谅你的失言”  
“昨天安拉托梦给我说我会迎娶一位公主，她美丽动人富可敌国，娶了她我就会成为世界上最富有的男人”  
波特卡斯认真地对自己养父说道，他闪烁勇气的黑眼睛像优素福一样诚挚，老人明白他确实得了真主昭示。  
“那么波特卡斯，我的好儿子，你要怎样才能遇到一位公主？她们都居住在高大的城堡里，被层层士兵戍卫着，你这个默默无闻的小伙子根本没有机会靠近她们。”  
波特卡斯想了想，他摩挲着手中快完成的波斯地毯计上心头，他说道：  
“我敬爱的父亲，我这里有一妙计，但需要您的鼎力相助”  
他附耳嘱咐，把计划的每一步骤都详细交托，诚实的地毯商人点了点头，决定帮助波特卡斯实现这个宏伟的聪明计谋。

“伟大的苏丹，请让您虔诚的臣子为您呈上这神奇的毛毯，它可以凭空将千里之外的人变出来，只有您能配得上欣赏如此神迹”  
尨眉鹤发的地毯商人跪在地上亲吻皇宫的大理石地板，苏丹的气派让他瑟瑟发抖。波特卡斯巧手编织的金丝羊毛地毯描画着华美的花纹，长方形的藤蔓组成了一扇奇妙的门，像是下一秒就真的会有域外来客从门中走出来。  
“这倒是很有意思，如果真的如你所说，我必有重赏”  
和善的苏丹抚着自己的美髯，欣赏着这块可以称之为艺术品的挂毯。  
“如果伟大的苏丹不介意的话，可以邀请王子和公主殿下们一起欣赏吗？我这个地毯有个毛病，它只有在世上最美的少女面前才会展现真正的神力”  
苏丹挑了挑眉，他不知道在魔法展露前还有这么多弯绕，但他还是大方地传唤了所有家眷，让大家一起瞻仰所谓的神迹。苏丹有十个老婆和二十四个孩子，他们打扮地光鲜亮丽站在花园中央，等待来自东方的老人表演他的魔法。被一群人盯着的感觉让老人头皮发麻，他紧张地念起和波特卡斯约好的暗号。  
“苏拉啊崩卡拉崩，我以恢弘的安拉之名赦斥你召唤来自远方的客人”  
他往地上甩下西方炼金术师研制的烟雾弹，在薄暮迷蒙中挂毯中央的门豁然洞开，一道金光刺痛了在场所有人的眼睛。当苏丹和其家人再次睁开眼睛时，就看到身穿异国服饰的黑发小伙。  
“我的真主啊，我现在是在哪里”  
波特卡斯故作诧异地开口，他一直施展在大秦学习的缩骨功，严丝合缝地蜷缩在毛毯内侧，直待此时闪亮出场引得苏丹的惊诧。  
“我亲爱的小伙子，你是从哪里来的”  
苏丹讶异地问询着，他为貌不惊人的地毯商人方才施展的诡秘魔法震撼。  
“尊贵的陛下，我来自哥亚王国，我叫做波特卡斯，是那里的青年贵族”  
哥亚王国，那可是离这里几千里遥远的地方，年轻人的话让苏丹瞪大了眼睛。  
“亲爱的波特卡斯小弟，哥亚王国的水仙花圃还好吗？”  
“我敬重的殿下，哥亚王国并没有水仙花圃，只有在城邦中央的红粉玫瑰花圃”  
接下来无论苏丹问任何关于哥亚王国的细节年轻人都对答如流，这让苏丹对他的来历深信不疑，益发震惊于安拉的奇迹。他开始喜欢上这个落落大方彬彬有礼的小伙子，他不卑不亢的态度和进退有度的谈吐让人全然信任他自述的贵族身份。  
龙颜大悦的苏丹重重赏赐了年老的地毯商人，并把来自远方王国的年轻贵族留下做客。波特卡斯俊朗聪慧，舌灿莲花，他传奇的冒险经历让苏丹和王子们心驰神往，让公主们神魂颠倒。他曾去过东方的大秦帝国，在那里毅然拒绝了异教徒美丽皇女的求婚，坚守古兰经教义身无分文回到了故乡；他曾乘船扬帆海上，在不信道者的土地上传颂安拉的经文，身上的鞭痕就是他忠贞不渝的证明……苏丹的皇宫夜夜笙歌，为波特卡斯这个让人满心喜悦的小伙子，举行没有结尾的宴会。所有人都快乐地跳着舞，在金碧辉煌的宫廷里脚步翩跹，乌德琴清脆的弦乐响彻在桃花木厅堂，所有人沉浸在高潮迭起的历险故事里。唯独除了萨博王子，那个聪慧的苏丹继任人不满地蹙起了眉头。  
“父皇，波特卡斯就是个无耻的骗子，他和那个地毯商串通好欺骗智慧的您”  
苏丹着恼地挥了挥手，否决了王子的话，他一直对这个犯颜进谏的儿子没有好脸色。  
“你是嫉妒波特卡斯得到我的宠幸，才如此下作地诋毁他”  
萨博王子无奈地停止了劝诫的作为，却依然对那位异国来客心存怀疑。

“波特卡斯小弟，这是我的女儿克尔拉.狄奴，我愿意将她许配给你”  
苏丹指着人群中间最娇美最纯洁的少女，喜笑颜开地和波特卡斯说亲。  
“你是个前途光明的年轻人，在哥亚王国有五百间店铺、三支骆驼队和数不清的财富，以及坚贞侍奉安拉的心和无与伦比的勇气。我将我最宠爱的女儿嫁给你，除此之外还有三大箱的嫁妆，让它们成为你们回归哥亚的盘缠”  
波特卡斯穷小伙心脏砰砰跳着，他摇身一变从身无分文的地毯商变成了家缠万贯的富豪，那个真主降世的梦是如此正确和明智，他故作镇定地回应伟岸的苏丹  
“敬爱的陛下，请您放心我会一辈子对克尔拉公主好的”  
他牵起公主软乎乎的小手，比蜜还甜的幸福洋溢口腔，俏丽的克尔拉小脸涨红，不好意思地别过头去。他们将在今晚成婚，在第二天太阳升起时乘上去往悠远故乡的骆驼，来自哥亚的青年贵族将带着他雍容高贵的妻子荣归故里。

“克尔拉你不能嫁给那个骗子”  
萨博王子将自己正在梳妆打扮的新嫁娘姐姐打晕藏在了壁柜里，他换上火红的长袍遮住清隽的脸庞，小扇般的羽睫在头巾下扑簌含羞，从外表看完全是一个娇羞的阿拉伯新娘。  
“我接受”  
“我情愿”  
王子捏着嗓子的尖细声音没在宣誓时露馅，在烂醉如泥的宾客簇拥下他和那个骗子波特卡斯一起被送进了新房。王子在婚袍下的手偷偷攥着一把锋利的小刀，他打算在迫不得已的情况下和这个无耻的欺诈犯同归于尽。  
“安拉在上，嗝，我娶到公主啦”  
酩酊大醉的新郎打了个响亮的酒嗝，睡意昏沉地搂着紧张的王子倒进柔软的天鹅绒大床上，瞬间发出刺耳的鼾声。一晚上都神经紧绷的王子松了口气，他将小刀插回腰间的刀鞘，坐在桌边静守了一夜。  
“我的妻克尔拉，我们今天就要出发回归我的故乡哥亚”  
第二天早上神清气爽的波特卡斯伸了个懒腰，下意识去吻新妻子的面颊，她还是戴着厚重的面纱，只露出那双迷人的眼睛。  
“我的妻，我怎么感觉你变高了”  
“是婚姻让女人成长啊我的夫”  
“我的妻，我怎么感觉你的声音变粗了”  
“是我太激动导致嗓子沙哑啊我的夫“  
”我的妻，为什么不让我看看你美丽的脸庞呢？“  
“我太害羞了我的夫，新出嫁的女人怎么能让家乡人看到她只属于丈夫的面容”  
平素聪颖狡黠的波特卡斯沉浸在梦想成真的狂喜里，半点也没怀疑萨博王子的说辞。他载着那三大箱嫁妆带着刚娶过门的端庄妻子，骑着骆驼悠悠然地行出了城门，乔装打扮的养父化身骆驼队向导，带着苏丹的赏赐和他汇合。  
“我亲爱的儿子，这么多钱足够我们过上奢侈的生活”  
他们悄声的私语一字不漏地传到了听觉灵敏的萨博王子耳里，预感成真的王子轻嗤一声，开始盘算起报复的方法。

“我的妻，我们今晚就在这落脚吧”  
在离城邦几十里的绿洲边波特卡斯一行人停下脚步，在叶片如扇的棕榈树下搭起朴素的帐篷，就着莹莹篝火烤食馕饼。细心的波特卡斯将焦糊的地方用小刀削去，塞入自己嘴里，将松软完好的部分小心翼翼吹凉递到他美丽的新娘手中。  
“我的妻，以后要难为你和我一起过苦日子，但真主在上我对天发誓，我会一辈子对你好”  
在冷酷宫闱长大的萨博王子许久没遇到过如此真挚的对待，他原本铁石做的心肠像是有岩浆悄悄浇熔，他默不作声地接过了那块馕，迅速塞入口中咀嚼着。  
“我的妻，我多想再听听你在苏丹的宫殿里唱的歌谣，你可不可以再为我演唱一次。”  
“我的夫，我累了，请让我早点休息吧”  
波特卡斯并没有为难推脱的王子，他将柔软的羊毛毯披在新婚妻子身上，一言不发地离开了帐篷。温暖羊绒下的萨博王子脸颊泛红，他不知为何有些羞惭和紧张，或许这个来历不明的小伙子真是远方邦国的贵族子弟，他即使娶了自己也守距有礼，认真倾听妻子的愿求，不强迫嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗的可怜新娘多做不想做的事。  
\- 但你忘了他和那个老头说的话，他就是个骗子。  
回过神的萨博难堪地摸了摸腰间的宝刀，他为自己方才的动摇感到耻辱，他这个英明苏丹的继任者怎么可以为对方假惺惺的示好而改变念头。

安拉的归安拉，苏丹的归苏丹。装满金银财宝锦缎丝织的嫁妆静静安放在帐篷边上，他幸运的丈夫正坐在火堆旁打着盹。萨博王子咽了口口水，攥着小刀悄无声息地走到了嫁妆箱旁，在夜色下，金子的光芒影影绰绰，那么多财富足以让正直老实的好人叛变，成为利欲熏心的恶徒。将箱子系在骆驼身上，他小声安抚着受惊的驼群，打算趁夜逃跑，北斗星闪耀在天空，为他指引归家的方向。他原本想将那个可耻骗子的头颅也砍下来，但晚饭时那人审慎的柔情让他打消了念头，他决定仁慈地放这个恶徒一码，只带走他赖以改变命运的财宝。  
“我的妻，你在干什么？”  
他刚骑上骆驼，就听见那个被打回原形的穷小子在他身后质问，波特卡斯俊朗的脸上有着不敢置信的惊讶，他不明白和他恩爱甚笃的新婚妻子为什么会做出这种背叛他的事。  
“你看清楚，我不是你的妻子，你这个恶心的骗子没有资格娶苏丹的女儿”  
狠下心的萨博王子扯开遮蔽脸部的面纱，露出那张苍白清秀的脸，他愤怒地斥责着地毯商人的低劣行径。  
“本王子饶你一命是看在你还有得救，但如果你再对我的家族纠缠不休，即使天涯海角我都会将你追杀”  
他潇洒地驱使骆驼，驮着那沉甸甸的嫁妆往都邑回返，一晚上从天堂到地狱的波特卡斯只能呆站在原地看着离去的王子，心底一片苦涩。

“萨博.狄奴不是我的儿子，他背叛我的统治带着我赏赐给驸马的嫁妆远走高飞，还残酷地将我女儿的好丈夫杀死了。如果有人看到他格杀勿论，本王必有重赏”  
萨博进城前被他最衷心的老仆人拦住了，向他阐述了这个残酷的真相。他严酷的父亲、断事如神的苏丹将他当做了背弃国家的叛徒，用三担黄金换他的性命。  
“小主人你快逃吧，我知道您这么善良不会杀人的”  
“你别拦我，我要向父王解释”  
“您还不懂殿下的性格吗？他是听不下任何解释的”  
“那，那我把那小骗子抓回来，他自然就明白自己是错的”  
刚回城的王子马不停蹄地往沙漠深处赶，在烈日下挥汗如雨，他暗中祈祷那个倒霉蛋还老老实实在绿洲上呆着。但空空荡荡的绿洲上只留下曾有人安营扎寨的痕迹，那个来自远方的青年就如他到访时一样，消失的毫无踪影。

“波斯地毯，上好的波斯地毯，走过路过不要错过”  
哥亚都城叫卖的小贩一声高过一声，乔装打扮的萨博王子悻悻混迹在人群中，忍受鱼龙混杂的奇怪气味。从小锦衣玉食作风奢靡的王族成员在几个月的日夜兼程中晒黑了不少，他白皙的皮肤被毒辣的阳光晒成了淡棕色，反而添了几分成熟男性的魅力。他毫无头绪地来到了波特卡斯自述的家乡哥亚，期盼能找到一丝半毫的线索。  
“你有听说过一个叫波特卡斯的年轻人吗？黑色卷发，尖下巴，脸上长着小雀斑”  
“你说的是卖地毯的乌普老头的儿子波特卡斯吗？他们似乎在东北边的市集售卖地毯呢”  
无所不知的画商乌索普帮萨博王子指明了方向，金发的落魄王子心绪不宁地去到了集市。

“小骗子，你要在父王面前帮我作证我没有杀人”  
萨博耳根涨红地冲眼前的黑发地毯商人提出要求，却只获得了对方的无情拒绝。  
“我没有理由帮你，再说，你这可不是求人的态度”  
“那你要我怎样”  
“我没有钱”  
“那三大箱嫁妆可以还给你”  
“我没有好衣服拜见苏丹”  
“我把我最昂贵的丝缎长袍给你穿”  
“我没有妻子”  
得寸进尺的地毯商人让王子恼羞成怒，有求于人的他却只能继续忍气吞声。  
“那我求克尔拉再嫁给你”  
“那太晚了，回到苏丹的宫殿要好几个月了，谁知道苏丹有没有将公主嫁给别人”  
“那，那我还有好几个妹妹”  
“不用那么麻烦，我的妻，我们可是在真主面前宣誓结姻的了”  
长着雀斑的年轻人坏笑着，将自己热烘烘的手臂挽在了冷汗直流的落难王子脖颈上，体温相连的感觉让王子紧张地眼前发黑。  
“只不过，我们还没有过初夜”

王子殿下被狠狠摔到了毛糙的麻布地毯上，仓促中黑发男人肌肉紧实的肉体紧紧贴到了他身上，凉爽的丝质长袍在皮肤上滑过，激起一层薄栗，萨博心惊肉跳地等待着接下来将发生的事。他宽大的罩袍被随意脱下，热度惊人的手在他的胸膛游走，穷小子干燥的嘴唇嗫咬着王子可爱的耳垂，一种从未体验过的羞臊让萨博浑身无力。  
“我的妻，你为什么要紧张呢？”  
地毯商人轻嗤一声，加重了揉捏萨博胸膛手掌的力度，凸起的乳珠被带有薄茧的手指玩弄着，那粉红色的圆粒让艾斯忍不住伸舌舔舐，从未开过荤的王子难耐地呻吟，秀气的下身颤颤巍巍立了起来。  
“你看为夫也兴奋起来了”  
他使坏地抓着萨博的手摩挲自己硬如烙铁的男茎，那硕大的尺寸让萨博肝胆俱裂。沾着羊油的手指伸入萨博体内，异物入侵的奇怪感觉让金发青年身体僵硬。  
“放松我的妻，你这样我们不能享受极致的欢愉。”  
波特卡斯的话语并没有化解萨博的紧促，他喘着粗气忍受着对方修长手指在身体里的动作。油膏的黏腻触感让他感到羞辱，但从屏翳处生出的一股热气像是正午一点的阳光炙烤他的秘密花园，肚脐以下的部分渐渐软化，似一滩泥沼浑噩不受力。日头高起，他原本空然无物的黄土地里扎下粗壮的根茎，浑身是力的农民在地里蛮干着，每一次都将他引以为傲的器具精准凿入地底深处，播撒炽热的蓖麻种子。得趣的地毯商人被自己的征服行为刺激地每一下都又狠又重，顶撞着趴伏的尊贵的王子不住闷哼，虽然心口泛着难以言喻的恶心，但他的身体却被这个身强力壮的播种者带领，在奈夫瓦奇诉说的奇妙世界里沉浮，他无人到访的密园如今结满了赤红的玫瑰和丰盈的石榴果，在乳汁化作的河流两旁茁壮生长。  
“你太棒了我的妻”  
对方的河流汹涌地汇进他的，在瞬间的迷茫中年轻的地毯商人吻上了他的嘴唇，他们在漆黑一片的窄小房间里像连体婴般拥抱，交缠的身体热度是融化寒冰的炽焰，头一遭经历如此享受的年轻人们食髓知味，很快又燃起了第二波轰烈的爱火。

“你离我远点”  
恢复理智的高傲王子悔不当初，他布满红痕的身体让惫懒的波特卡斯啧了一声，昨晚的纵情欢愉还在脑中回荡。  
“我满足你的要求了，你答应我会帮我作证”  
“行吧，让我收拾下行李”  
他们坐上回程的骆驼，隆起的驼峰让私密部位隐隐作痛的金发王子直皱眉头。  
“你先下来”  
波特卡斯不容分辩地将萨博拉下骆驼，在坐垫部分又垫了一层厚重的棉毯，细致的温柔让萨博鼻子有点发酸。但他赧红了脸没好意思道谢，只是在晚上烤肉的时候，将最肥美的一块夹进了波特卡斯的饼里。  
“你到底是怎么骗过我父皇大庭广众之下从挂毯里出来的？”  
“我把自己缝到了毯子里，随身携带着小刀，当乌普说出暗号时我就悄悄划开一个小口钻出来”  
“人怎么可能藏在毯子里”  
“你一个王子又怎么可能被通缉呢？”  
他们不再说话，只是平静地盯着天上的星星，狮子座耀武扬威地闪耀在空中，萨博突然不想回到那囚牢一般的宫廷。  
“其实我不想当苏丹”  
波特卡斯愣了愣，没想到板正的王子会和他讲这种肺腑之言。  
“我想去麦加，去耶路撒冷和大秦，我想到这世上每个地方看看。你不知道我很羡慕你，可以自由自在地冒险，毫无拘束”  
“那如果我说我也羡慕你？我不想过居无定所的日子，我想家财万贯衣食无忧，娶美丽的妻子吟香醇的好酒，我不想过地摊商人的穷日子”  
“那如果让你用自由换呢？”  
波特卡斯沉默了，他许久才摇了摇头，萨博知道他们都是一样的人，即使有着许多不切实际的妄想，唯一的愿景不过是夜夜停驻在银河浩渺下无忧无虑地仰望星空，恨不得化身天鹰座翱翔在遥无边际的穹苍，观遍这世上一草一木。

“我亲爱的女婿，没想到你竟然没有死”  
许久不见的苏丹激动地握着波特卡斯的手，秀丽的克尔拉公主在苏丹后面双颊绯红地偷偷瞥着她临门一脚驸马的潇洒面容。  
“我今晚就为你和克尔拉举行没有完成的婚礼”  
洗脱冤屈的萨博在心里翻了个白眼，不动声色地将疲累的骆驼队签到花园后头饮水。父皇的热烈态度和克尔拉的灼热眼神让他莫名其妙地心底发酸，不是滋味地欣赏着花园里盛放的旱水仙。  
“恭喜你得偿所愿，要迎娶一位公主了”  
他坐在蓄水池边，澄澈的水面上倒影年轻地毯商人的样貌，几个月的舟车劳顿没有消磨他的精神，他挺拔而富有锐气，无所惧怕的样子让萨博自惭形秽。  
“我拒绝了苏丹的提议，我不会娶她的”  
“为什么？”  
萨博愣住了，他手中娇嫩的指甲花瓣飘落到水面，荡起层层涟漪。  
“因为我如你所说不想过那样没有自由的日子吧”  
“那你接下来有什么打算吗？”  
“继续流浪，说不定有一天我会靠真才实学赚够那么多钱，成为这世上最富有的人”  
黑发青年挠着头，黑溜溜的眼睛瞅着金发王子的后脑勺，他用故作镇定地语气询问，希冀获得不一样的答案  
“那你呢？你有什么想做的吗？”  
如果你能够和我一起走，我们大可以一起自由地活在这个世上，如星河浩瀚那晚纯真的愿景，用年轻的眼睛探寻世间万物。但波特卡斯觳觫着没能说出他心里所有，他知道他不切实际的希望之花并不适合绽放在这金光闪闪的囚笼。  
“我，我会呆在这里，我哪里也不会去。祝你一路顺风，早日实现愿望”  
萨博的眼圈红了，他的心绪就像那朵浮游在水中无依无凭的凤仙花，毫无左右命运的能力。  
“那么我走了，后会有期”  
波特卡斯默默离开了花开似锦的庭园，他雪白的罩袍在太阳底下闪着荧光，一种来之不明挥之不去的滞涩感堵在喉头，他本想在分离那刻调侃地说出那最后的“我的妻”，却终是化为无言。他们是两条背道而驰的平行线，纵使诧然相交也逃不过各走各路的结尾，千头万绪的情意没能及时诉说，戛然而止的孽缘被一刀两断，安拉在上有如此残忍的安排，他们昙花般的怡悦不过惊鸿一瞥。

后来波特卡斯走南闯北，成为了日进斗金的豪富，他一生在漂泊中度过，从未在一个地方停留，他没有娶妻也没有子嗣，只在逝世那刻低声呢喃我的妻，但无人知晓那究竟是谁；而萨博王子最终继承了苏丹的位置，在寂寞的宫闱消磨后半生的所有岁月，他子孙绕膝贤明忠良，但再未真正笑过，他总是盯着渺渺银河露出孤寂的表情。  
这就是地毯商人和阿拉伯王子的故事，一个没头没尾的无聊故事，讲两个直到最后也求不得梦中所想的可怜人在纷繁世间可叹宿命的悠远传说。

-——————————————————————

一幕幕记忆画片在艾斯脑中复映，汹涌的回忆河流击打他的意志，他像是真把一个伊斯兰地毯商人的一生过了一遍，那漫长的八十载刻骨铭心地篆刻进他的灵魂深处，他像是从一场持续一个世纪的梦中惊醒，阿拉伯王子无可奈何的笑容像利刃在他心脏深处剜出鲜血。他浑身大汗地倒在松软的沙地上抽搐，走马观花的人生旅程从眼前快速闪过。橘黄色的幽灵泰然笑着，置身事外旁观着痛苦的魔法师，他轻噫一声，慨叹道还是不要继续了。  
“你对我做了什么？”  
“没什么，只是把那个人的灵魂碎片如实告诉你而已……说实话，之前所有人在听完我第一个故事之后都退却了，所以即使你逃走，我也不会笑话你”  
艾萨攥紧了拳头，将一个人的一生在短暂数十分钟内压缩历经一遍，像是有人用摄神取念咒攻破他的大脑，再疯狂地注入了那些原本不属于他的记忆，脑海中翻腾搅弄，混沌的震感让他头痛欲裂，口腔中泛着恶心。  
“我不会放弃的，我要救萨博”  
“执迷不悟”  
形似萨博的鬼魂戏谑地讽刺，他挥动透明的右手在天空中画出一条飞翔的龙，开始他的下一段讲述。

幽灵的第二个故事：龙神的花嫁  
从前，在离这里万里遥远的东方海上，有一个被称为倭国的岛国，岛上生活着黄皮肤黑头发黑眼睛的土著人。他们依海为生，靠打渔为业。其中一个依山傍海小村子，文殊兰和菖蒲花在阡陌间交相辉映，人们安贫乐道，生活平静而幸福。直到某位喜好女色的藩王走马上任，掠夺了村里所有的适龄女人，从此妻离子散的家庭夜夜传来撕心裂肺的哭声，让路过的椋鸟都忍不住悲泣。  
祸不单行，在一个夏日正午，天空中突然乌云密布，遮天蔽日的黑雾笼罩了蔚蓝的大海，隐隐雷声中一条全身赤黑的巨龙从天而降，他立在参天的潮头对惊呆的渔民喝令。  
“吾乃东方龙神，汝需在七日内呈妙龄处女于海上，吾即保汝风调雨顺，足食丰衣。”  
龙神如同雷鸣般的声音一字一句震动着朴实渔民的耳朵，他们在目睹龙王现世那一刻就肝胆俱裂双股瑟瑟，此时只能跪地不起，向生杀夺予的龙神告饶。  
“龙神大人，我们村里的所有未婚女子都被献给了藩王，实在是没有多余的人可以献给您啦”  
龙抬起他寒星般的眸子，凶狠地盯着眼前颤抖的渔夫们，他用毫无波澜的语调复述自己的要求，由不得半点让步。  
“七日后，吾在此处等着，否则滔天巨浪将淹没你们的村子”  
龙神扶摇直上，消失在堆积的云层中，天光大亮，方才的一切仿似一场梦魇。

当渔夫们为献祭的少女焦头烂额时，有一个聪明勇敢的小伙正在村中边缘和他的弟弟捡拾柴火。小伙叫萨博，是个金色头发蓝眼睛的妖异，他的母亲是来自大唐的胡姬，阴差阳错被拐卖来倭国，生下了萨博这个金发碧眼的怪胎，只能隐姓埋名苟且偷生。萨博五岁的时候，对异类心怀忧惧的村民放火烧了萨博和母亲的家，母亲被活活烧死，而萨博脸上和身上也留下了无法抹去的伤疤。他随河漂流被善良的渔民收留，从此在这个偏远闭塞的渔村生活下来，还收留了一个和他一样的孤儿路飞，两人艰辛而努力的活着。每天天刚亮，萨博会去山上砍柴，晌午时分回返，将辛辛苦苦砍好的柴火贱卖给忙碌的村民；每天下午他会带着路飞一起去采山茼蒿和野蕨菜，煮成苦涩粘稠的野菜汤当做慰藉的晚饭；退潮时分他会用简陋的鱼篓装捡潮间道蛰伏的蛏子和细小的虾蟹，作为第二天的吃食……这天萨博和路飞刚才云雾缭绕的山上下来，就看见他们摇摇欲坠的小茅屋前聚集着一群村民。  
“都靠你救救我们了，萨博”  
村民们对着萨博下跪，惊坏了身份低贱的金发青年和他调皮的弟弟。萨博扶起痛哭流涕的村长，听他讲述方才发生在海边耸人听闻的怪事。  
“那么村长，你要我怎么做帮帮你们？”  
“萨博，你和你的母亲长得一模一样……”  
村长不忍心说出下一句话，但聪慧伶俐的小伙已经明白了他的意思。他沉吟地望着面前神色羞愧的善良村民，听不懂他们谈话内容的弟弟拖着鼻涕蹲在门前玩沙子。  
“那谁来照顾路飞？”  
“你不要担心，我们所有人都会帮忙关照着”  
白发苍苍的老村长话语里有无法遏制的颤抖，他并不想让这个可亲可爱的青年人送死，但作为村长他别无他法，为了村子的安危只能牺牲萨博这个来历不明的外人。  
“我想也没有其他办法了”  
萨博叹了口气，心下一片苍凉，他不舍地看着毫无血缘关系的乐天弟弟，不由祈祷接下来七天能过得再慢一点。

和龙神约定的那天姗姗来迟，在七天之内萨博好好陪着路飞过了一段无忧无虑的日子，满足弟弟一切心愿、希冀留下美好的回忆。如今他半长的金色头发被挽成一个髻，易弁而钗地打扮成妙龄少女，他脸上暗红的烧伤瘢痕被涂上厚厚的脂粉掩饰，他心惊胆战地站在岸边等候龙神的到来。  
刹那间乌云蔽日，海面上波涛汹涌，一条巨龙摇动着曼妙的身体，轻盈地从空中飞下。他赤黑的鳞片熠熠生光，威严而庄重地立在潮头望向他的祭品。  
“汝的头发如同阳光、眼睛如同浪涛，汝就是吾美丽的新娘”  
躲在暗处的村民听得龙神所言不禁松了口气，萨博心乱如麻，他从未听人夸奖过他异端的外貌，恐惧和感动疑虑等复杂情绪混在一起，他面无表情地注视向他慢慢靠近的巨龙。  
“阿嚏，但我讨厌你身上的香粉味道”  
龙硕大的头颅凑近他的脸，细细端详着，被金发青年周身的脂粉味刺激地打了重重一个喷嚏。  
“来吧，我们走吧”  
他摆了摆头，示意萨博坐到自己长着突兀犄角的头顶上，龙出乎意料的温柔和善，沉着的声音带有海浪拍岸的磁性，让原本惊疑不定的萨博像被蛊惑一样默不作声地坐到了他头顶。龙神发出喜悦的鼻息，摇头晃尾地载着他来之不易的新娘直飞苍穹，呼啸的风声在萨博耳边炸开，他紧张地闭上了眼睛。  
“不要怕，我不会让你摔下去”  
萨博睁开眼睛，看见了底下湛蓝的大海，沆砀的云雾在他身边滑过，他第一次体验飞行，像是把整个世界踩在脚下一般，如此美妙自由。  
“我叫艾斯，你叫什么名字”  
龙静静地询问，他似乎有些紧张，语调里都带着颤抖。之前假扮的拿腔拿调被抛到一边，恢复藏在坚硬外壳下的少年气。  
“我叫萨博”  
“萨博，萨博，念起来真是个好名字”  
金发青年笑了，他突然很好奇有关这条龙的一切。  
“你要带我去哪里呢？”  
“去找纽盖特老爹，告诉他我娶到媳妇了”  
“你为什么要娶媳妇了？”  
龙思索了半晌，不确定地回答  
“因为萨奇那家伙说到年纪了就要娶媳妇，我两百岁了，到了该娶媳妇的时候了”  
“那为什么一定是我们村子呢”  
“因为，那是我父母相遇的地方”  
“龙也有父母吗？”  
“当然有啊，不然你以为我们是怎么生出来的？”  
黑色的年轻龙族停止说话，他突然兴奋地往下俯冲，失重的感觉让萨博惊诧地大叫出声。  
“我给你变一个魔法”  
时间好像在一瞬间停滞了，原本翻腾在天际的苍龙变成了一个黑色头发的小伙子，他穿着宽大的长袍，布满可爱雀斑的脸颊闪烁使坏的笑容。  
“你看，我现在和你一样啦”  
化作人形的龙紧紧拉住萨博冰凉的手，牵着他在海面上滑翔，溅起的晶莹水花反射剔透的阳光，被溅湿的萨博笑着眯起了眼睛，恣意享受着雀跃的快意。  
“萨博，你长得真好看”  
龙族羞赧地盯着金发青年微笑的脸庞，被浪花洗涤后青年的烧伤瘢痕显露无疑，那可怖的伤疤在艾斯眼里却一点都不让人反感，他由衷夸赞着萨博，如这辽阔的大海一般坦荡。  
“艾斯，我，我其实是男的”  
像是终于忍受不了心中沸反盈天的惭愧，金发青年嗫嚅着道出真相，他想象里勃然大怒的龙神只是皱了皱眉头，疑惑反问：  
“那又怎么了吗？”  
“新娘都是女的吧，你不是要娶一个美丽的处女吗”  
“你不是吗？”  
“我是男的啊”  
“那又怎么了嘛？”  
不谙世事的龙族困惑地疑问着，他不明白萨博究竟是什么意思，他迷人的新娘好像有些不愉快，让自己很想安慰他。  
“不说那么多了，你已经是我的新娘啦，纽盖特老爹一定会喜欢你”

龙族的巢穴位于云雾氤氲的海上石群，屹立的嶙峋石窟里一条发须皆白的老龙慈祥地看着面前的黑龙和他精挑细选的新娘。  
“不错，艾斯，你已经成为一条成熟的龙了，咕啦啦啦”  
他惊天动地的笑声让萨博下意识捂住了耳朵，黑发龙族嘿嘿笑着搂住自己的新娘，向其他八卦的同伴骄傲地炫耀。  
“艾斯你小子既然已经成婚了，帮罗杰报仇的事是不是也可以提上日程了”  
玫瑰巨龙比斯塔狡黠提醒，让沉浸在喜悦中的黑龙黯了眼睛。  
“闭嘴，比斯塔”  
马尔科厉声呵斥，温柔地安抚倏忽炸毛的艾斯。  
“萨博，艾斯这小子性格不好，你要多担待点了”  
马尔科给金发人族悄悄使了个眼色，萨博心领神会地点了点头。他拉着心情突然低落的艾斯回到了他金光闪闪的巢穴，里面堆积着从深海淘来的珍宝。像哄路飞睡觉一样他为闹脾气的龙族轻唱摇篮曲，在对方鼾声大作时他离开了洞窟，去见那个讳莫如深的金色龙族、询问有关艾斯的秘密。

“艾斯的父母都死了，死在蒂奇手上，那是条阴险狡诈的暗龙。那时候艾斯还很小，他亲眼目睹了那一切，纽盖特老爹也是因此受伤的”  
萨博回想起精神瞿烁的苍白巨龙，他蜷缩在狭小洞穴里的身体布满狰狞的伤口。  
“萨博曾在伊邪那岐大神前发过誓，会帮他的父母报仇雪恨。但首先，他得娶一个妻子，留下赤黑燐龙的血脉后代。”  
“……”  
萨博沉默了，他不知道该怎么接这个沉重又尴尬的话茬。马尔科恻然地看了他一眼，莫可奈何地叹了口气：  
“不过你是男的吧，那家伙神经大条分不清人类男女”  
“那怎么办呢？”  
“唉，我看得出来他是真心喜欢你，你就好好陪着他吧”  
马尔科善解人意地拍了拍呆愣的萨博，他头也不回地飞离了艾斯的巢穴，怅然地思考着一龙一人的飘渺未来。

“萨博，我们一起去看鲛人好不好？”  
艾斯兴奋地摇着他的手，亮晶晶的眼睛里闪动的情意让萨博无法拒绝。  
“好吧”  
艾斯兴高采烈的欢呼，他化作龙形驮着萨博飞到了儒艮海岸，体态优雅的鲛人少女从深海上浮，她们湿漉漉的头发衬托白皙的皮肤，姣美的模样让人类青年自惭形秽。  
“她们真美啊，是大自然最美的造物”  
“不啊，我觉得萨博你也很好看，你的眼睛就像大海一样。”  
黑发龙族冲鲛人少女们招了招手，一条靛青鱼尾的鲛人托着皎亮的牡蛎向他们游了过来。  
“这是给你的”  
艾斯轻车熟路地揭开牡蛎的蚌壳，从肥厚的蚌肉中取出那颗洁白无瑕的珍珠，他献宝式地将那颗珍珠送到萨博手掌上，忐忑着等待嘉奖。  
“谢谢你”  
“不用谢，我们都是一家人了分什么你我”  
“我没有东西可以送给你”  
“那你冲我笑一个吧，那就是很好的礼物了”  
萨博冲着黑发青年开怀地笑了，赧红脸的艾斯羞臊地低下了头，觉得他已经成为了世界上最富有的龙族。

“蒂奇想要的是我爸爸留下的红宝石，那是烈火之心，是世界上最勇敢最诚挚的龙才能拥有的至宝，你觉得我有一天能配得上它吗？”  
艾斯躺在堆叠的金币上，向萨博展示那颗鲜红如同心脏的宝石，她内里游弋着斑驳的光彩，像是汩汩流动的热血。穷小子萨博为那耀眼的美丽折服，他情不自禁地点了点头。  
“你就是世界上最勇敢最诚挚的龙”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道”  
黑发麟龙亲吻金发青年的嘴唇，密密簇簇的柔情浸透了他的心房，他无比庆幸他娶了世上最好的新娘。

“艾斯，你终于出现了”  
面貌狰狞的暗龙盘旋在渔村上空，他刺耳的鸣叫让人眼前发白。在他盘踞的身下，原本安静祥和的村庄化为一片火海，凄厉的惨叫响彻在败瓦残垣中，惨痛的景象让萨博麻木。  
“你去救你弟弟，这里交给我来处理”  
横冲直撞的年轻黑龙在温柔的萨博驯服下压制住沸腾的怒火，他故作平静地将萨博放到海岸上，自己毫无畏惧地直视强大的仇敌。  
“你这个下作的家伙一辈子也配不上烈火之心”  
黑发青年在一道白光中化为美丽的龙形，他坚硬的鳞片和优美的姿态是自然的奇迹，充满磅礴的力量，镶嵌在胸口的红色宝石让蒂奇露出贪婪的目光。  
“艾斯，你一定要打败他”  
龙族的新娘在他身后厉声呼喊，金发青年咬咬牙往自己的小屋跑去，健壮的双腿凭依着风的速度，他既担忧着纯真弟弟的笑脸，又惦念着艾斯义无反顾的背影。  
“路飞，你没死真的太好了”  
他搂住躲在角落发抖的弟弟，护卫着他跑出了失火的茅屋，远处龙族愤怒的嘶鸣让他忧心如焚，他却对那生死决斗束手无策，只能狠下心抱着弟弟往山林跑，远离他们天崩地裂的战斗现场。  
“萨博，你为什么哭了？”  
在他怀中的路飞奇怪地摸了摸哥哥濡湿的双脸，一贯坚强的萨博竟然哭了，这让幼小的他倍感诧异。  
“没什么，我想到我们的家没了”  
“没关系啊，只要我们还在一起家就还在”  
路飞用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着萨博的脖子，小男孩温柔而稚拙地安慰着他世界上最重要的哥哥。  
“对啊，只要我们在一起，家就还在”  
金发青年勉强笑着擦干了眼泪，他怀中的圆润珍珠散发出灼灼热烫，他头也不回地和他的黑龙背道而行，将那隆隆雷声嘶吼抛诸脑后。

震耳欲聋的爆炸声折磨着流离失所的人们，他们衣衫褴褛地抱在一起，瑟缩着望向红光刺目的沙岸，翻滚的浪潮和阴翳的黑云是不祥之兆，两条巨龙在天空中纠缠在一块，激烈地厮杀着。  
“萨博，那条黑龙会赢吗？”  
路飞遥遥望着他们渺小的影子，缩在萨博怀里问道，他无所不知的哥哥重重地点了点头。  
“他会赢的，他是世界上最强大最勇敢的龙”  
血红的光和扭缠的黑气撞击在一起，两条龙喷吐的冲击波让大地为之震动、炽亮的光芒吞噬天地万物，一切瞬息间化为诧寂。  
“他赢了吗？”  
路飞小声地问，原本喧嚣的海岸陷入一片沉寂，连愤愤的浪花都回归平静，黑云驱散显出一线蔚蓝。  
“你和村长大叔待在一起，我去看看”  
金发青年心绪不宁地往滩涂跑去，他恨不得自己能飞起来，像风一样去到黑龙身边。他气喘吁吁跑到沙滩上，就看到让他心碎致死的画面。那条威风凛凛的年轻黑龙奄奄一息地倒在退潮的沙岸上，他牢不可破的胸膛被击穿了，汩汩流着鲜血。那颗秾丽的红宝石被他紧紧抓在蜷缩的龙爪里，被他的心头热血浇灌的更加耀眼。  
“嘿嘿，我真的赢了”  
看到来者的龙族勉力一笑，他用尽最后一丝力气化作了虚妄的人形，颤抖着将那颗宝石放到萨博手中。他悲凉地望着目眦欲裂的萨博，突然间很是愧疚，他还是让他看到了，自己掩盖起来最狼狈的样子。  
“我是世界上最勇敢的龙吗？”  
他故作轻松地问道，胸膛的遽痛让他明白自己的魂魄正在慢慢飘离，他强打起精神帮金发青年擦拭眼角的热泪，他好舍不得他挚爱的新娘啊。  
“你就是个骗子，混账，一意孤行的白痴”  
“你能不能不要骂我了，我打败了蒂奇欸，他好强的”  
“混蛋，你当然是世上最勇敢的龙啊”  
“我就知道”  
雀斑少年牵起最后一个释然的笑容，铁锈味的鲜血从他喉间喷涌而出，他精疲力尽地在他最爱的新娘怀中阖上眼睛，在神智消散之际他悔恨着没有说出最后一句话。  
“我好喜欢你，我特别感谢娶到的新娘是你”  
那颗光怪陆离的红宝石失去了光彩，她在萨博沾满鲜血的手掌里冰冷的过分，金发青年孤凄的背影，被紧紧刻印在霞光满天的海岸……

————————————————————————————

被蒂奇击中心脏的钝痛还残留在胸口，身强力壮的男巫因为剧烈的疼痛在沙地上不住痉挛，他龇牙咧嘴的表情让冷淡的幽灵都有点心疼。  
“我看还是停止吧，你下一世死的比这还惨”  
“闭……闭嘴，我说过我就算死也会把萨博救回来”  
“唉，你没发现你俩每一次相遇都没有好事吗？即使这样你也冥顽不化，真是疯子”  
“你懂什么？我上一世没找到的宝藏这一世全都找到了，如果不是蒂奇，我们可以一辈子幸福快乐。”  
“求不得，怨憎会……接下来是爱别离吗”  
幽灵悄声呢喃，他凄迷的双眸包含说不清道不明的情愫。  
“既然你不撞南墙心不死，那我就成全你。这次我们的故事，发生在离这不远的丰饶之国”  
缥缈的幽灵挥动手臂，狮身人面像和耸立的金字塔在漆黑的夜幕下闪着红光，他寂寥地笑着，开启第三次灵魂之旅。

幽灵的第三个故事：烈火之心  
伟大的法老王洛克斯病危，先知预言只有沙漠深处的红宝石之心能救他的性命。无所不知的先知在火炉中燃烧蝙蝠尾翼，卜卦的结果让众臣忧心不已。  
“那是颗传说中的圣石，几百年来没人找到过”  
“预言里说只有世上最勇敢最诚挚的战士才能寻觅它的踪影，去吧，将这个国家最骁勇的战士带来，让他们用心口热血灌溉烈火之石，唯有如此法老才能性命无虞。”

法老向他偌大的王国发出诏令，勇敢强壮的小伙子们跃跃欲试着要成为那天选的战士。在层层甄选中，最后有两位年轻人脱颖而出。他们一个是纯正的闪米特人，他黑色头发小麦色的皮肤显露健康的勇猛，像一只蓄势待发的黑豹，他战无不胜无所畏惧，似乎可以克服所有艰难险阻，将威名传遍尼罗河两岸；另一位则是罗马人的移民，他金色头发仿似太阳神拉的辉光，聪慧的蓝眼睛让人视之怡悦，他虽不如另一位那样作战英勇，但博闻强识杀伐决断，是可堪造就的治国大才。当然相同的是，他们俩都有过人的勇气和才智、一颗奉献给肃穆法老的赤诚真心。  
“将我的烈火之心带来吧”  
病榻上垂垂老矣的法老发出不容违背的命令，一腔热血的两位战士走出了恢弘的宫闱，他们在包容的努特注视下踏进荒芜萧索的沙漠，寻找传说里闪闪发光的宝石。  
“只有最勇敢最诚挚的人才能得到她”  
知晓天命的先知神色晦暗地对启程的他们嘱托，面色如常的两个人实则暗暗较劲着，认定唯有自己才是天命战士。  
“我才是会得到法老恩宠的人，才不是你这个外来的游民”  
“愚蠢的外强中干的傻瓜才不会得到神的眷顾，只有智慧是人类永恒的武器。”  
“你撑不下去就直说，我会善良地将你送回孟斐斯，让你躲在母亲怀里哭泣”  
“你这句话我原封不动还给你”

他们在一望无际的沙漠里行走着，毒辣的阳光消磨他们的傲气。突袭的鹰隼被黑发少年敏捷击退，绿洲和水源的方位在金发少年博学的头脑里清晰可辨。但前途不明风餐露宿的奔波在他们心中扎下怀疑的种子，秃鹫在他们头顶飞掠，等待啃食他们的尸体，饥饿与口渴让原本精神高昂的他们垂头不语，对于路径的怀疑让他们怏怏忧虑。  
在徒步的第十日晚上，饮水耗尽前，他们终于来到了一片狭小的绿洲，充盈的清泉让他们回复了神智和自信。  
“你觉得我们能找到那块传说中的石头吗？”  
大啖沙枣的黑发少年不确定地问着眼观星象的金发少年，他突然不确定在荒芜的大漠中他们能浪里淘沙地寻找到那块小小的圣石。  
“我们可以的，你的勇武加我的头脑，我们无所不能”  
这段时间的朝夕相处让他们之间多了难以言喻的信任和欣赏，曾经的针锋相对变做惺惺相惜的不可分割。

第二天凯布利掌权的时分，他们再度启程，在半月形的金黄沙丘上遇到了一只浑身火红的鸢鸟，她眯缝着绿宝石般的眼睛盯视着两个少年，伊西斯超越生死的声音从冥河传来，敲打在他们的鼓膜上。  
“去沙漠的尽头，那里黑色的石碑会指引勇敢的你们时间的终章”  
鸢在一场狂风中消失无迹，徒留下炽烈的阳光摧残干涸的大地，两个勇气非凡的年轻人背上形状往伊西斯指示的方位前进，漆黑的影子在砂砾上拖长，他们裸露在外的脸颊一脉热烫，干燥起皮，艰涩的双眼探寻着远处的秘宝。  
阴暗的石碑伫立在沙漠边缘，那里像是世界尽头般萧条，碧蓝的大海和金黄的沙漠交融，这世间万般只剩蓝与黄，以及那突兀的黑色。冰冷的石碑即使在太阳炙烤下也入手冷涩，上面篆刻的文字让萨博皱起眉毛。  
“唯有用赤子心间热血浇注，烈火之心才会熠熠闪耀。”  
“那是什么意思”  
疲乏的黑发少年灌下最后一口水，他看到了石碑前小小祭坛里的血红宝石，在阳光下惊人的妖艳。  
“不明白，反正我们找到了”  
金发少年小心翼翼地将那块圣石收入袋中，反复默诵石碑上的文字。  
“那我们到底谁是那个最勇敢的天选之人呢”  
“我们都是，这是我们一起找到的，伊西斯女神也是这样说的”  
“这样也不错”

他们往回走，宏伟的孟斐斯城在双足的丈量下竟是如此遥远。黑发少年发现金发少年不再像以前那样粲然微笑，用敏捷的才思调侃他的胸大无脑，空有气力。那个人奇异地沉默了下来，只是不发一语地自顾自前进，眼神里炜炜的光芒被哀伤晦涩之类的情绪替代，他似乎在犹豫些什么，几次三番欲言又止。  
“你觉得如果我们逃跑能跑掉吗？”  
金发少年在休憩时突然开口问他，沉重的语气让黑发少年眉头紧蹙，他有些恼怒地抱怨。  
“你是被太阳晒傻了，我们回去法老会给我们加官进爵，数不清的金银财宝会堆满我们的宅邸，我们的名字会响彻整个国家”  
“希望如此”  
金发少年寂然不语，他掏出那枚冷清的宝石放在手中摩挲着，鸡心的形状让人仿若拿着颗跳动的心脏赏玩。金发少年杳渺的声音在沙漠中央咋响，石碑铭刻的咒语随风溢散在星河遥遥下。  
“只有世上最勇敢最诚挚的人才能拥有他”

法老耸立的皇宫出现在他们视野中，他们不知为何脚步有些滞涩，风黏腻地吹拂，冥界女神似在他们耳边嘲笑。  
他们跪拜在雄伟的大殿里，苍老的洛克斯面色如死人惨白，他凝望着救命的圣石，眼神中的贪得欲念让人不寒而栗。先知装模作样地省视着那块石头，富有棱角的红色宝石在他布满老茧的手中被擦拭干净，毫无生机的光亮让先知紧锁了眉毛。  
“她缺乏生命力，并不能为陛下所用”  
先知棕褐色的眸子里窜起浓烈的火光，他狠辣地注视着跪在地上的两个少年，被那毒蛇般的目光攫住，少年们的颈上都渗出了汗水。  
“石碑上是怎么说的？”  
先知诘问，金发少年震颤着复述了早已记牢的铭文，伴随他一路忧虑覆上心头，他知道某些不可逃避的事即将发生。  
“赤子心头血吗，那真是有趣至极”  
先知喑哑地笑着，他在气息奄奄的法老耳旁低语，求生的意志燃上法老矍铄的眸子，他雄姿英发的青年时光在贪痴地望向那枚圣石时悄然回笼。他挥手派遣美貌的婢女好生款待舟车劳顿的年轻人们，他们迷迷糊糊地被带到繁华的圣殿中，凝脂柔荑献上琼浆玉液，美馔佳肴，黑发少年晕沉着堕入飘飘然的狂喜中，出人头地的怡然让他陶醉，他挽住金发少年的脖颈和他对酒当歌，但对方寂然不语，拒绝了和他唱和的邀约，碧空般的瞳孔无情无欲。

“是我找到的这颗宝石，和他没有关系，我才是陛下要找的人”  
半醒半梦中的黑发少年听见金发少年和先知窃窃私语，他心脏剧痛，被背叛的事实让他怒火熊熊，他抓紧了自己的衣袍，假寐着听取他们的对话  
“你们可以放他走，他就是个沽名钓誉的骗子”  
“此话当真？你知道你的结局会是什么，不是为了保护他才故意欺瞒我和陛下？”  
“苍天作证，字字真实”

先知嗤笑一声，缓缓离去，一道火热的视线凝望着黑发少年的后脑勺，他乱蓬蓬的黑发让人忍不住帮他梳理一番。一只温暖的手抚上他的脑袋，他浑身起了一层薄栗，那人轻噫的叹息让他困惑不已：他大概是背叛了自己，独占所有功劳；但与此同时他的动作又是如此轻柔和怜惜，似是恋恋不舍的情人离别时分在爱侣唇上印下的深吻。黑发少年头皮发麻地忍受着金发少年的柔情，他不知道自己到底该用何种表情面对这一切，月光如水他只能沉沉入睡，将那些繁杂的思绪掩埋进混沌的思维墓地里。

“你欺骗法老，行为恶劣，看在安全护送圣石回来的份上，责令你立即离开皇宫，三年内不许踏足孟斐斯的土地”  
传令官宣读着莎草纸上的判决，他被一群士兵拖着扔到了宫廷的台阶，那个金发少年没有看他。他低垂着头，细碎的发丝微微颤抖，像是在忍受巨大的痛苦。  
“为什么，你为什么要背叛我？”  
他厉声的责问只收获了细若蚊蚋的道歉，那人用只有他俩能听见的音量同他告别，决心将独占功劳的恶人身份扮演到底。但这一切都只让黑发少年更加疑惧，他在被扔出去前声嘶力竭地喊道我们可以一起承受，那凄厉的叫喊却最终被阻碍在厚重的城门外，一只黑甲虫爬过他的手背，凯布利正桀桀嘲笑着他的愚钝。

那枚赤红的宝石被呈到法老手中，粼粼光彩像是有沸腾的血液在其中流淌。强弩之末的法老王像是溺水之人抓住了救命稻草，按照巫医的指示将那颗荧红的圣石吞吃入腹，炽烈的温度让他喉头发涩，从小腹中升腾的热量是属于一个金发少年的澎湃生命力，他心尖热血焕活了死寂的圣石，烈火之心雀跃着为伟大的法老注入勃勃生机。  
“向全国宣布本王大病初愈，要他们跟随我征战西方”  
法老摸着自己砰砰跳动的心脏，他因为岁月打磨而消弭的野心激情在此刻复苏，  
卧榻上的尸体表情平静而释怀，那个跅弢不羁的金发少年心间热血流尽，他化作了一具冰冷的躯壳，等待阿努比斯在冥界河岸称量他的心脏，那是颗鲜红的赤子之心，拥有比西奈山还沉重的重量。

“他死了，你不知道吗？”  
三年后，黑发少年再次踏足王都，只听闻了这让人心碎的消息。他暮想朝思的人儿早已乘船度过冥河，在遥远的世界尽头和他相望，他浑身无力地跌坐在尘土飞扬的的路上，耳边喧嚣的人潮让他头脑发晕。  
“他为了贤良的法老而死，是死得其所”  
所有人都这么说，那个少年用心头热血挽救法老生命的逸闻，但那一字一句都是往他身上凌迟的刀，他瞬间清明，知晓了那人忧伤而毅然的眼神。他冒着被处死的风险冲进了皇宫，背上插着密密麻麻的箭，他回光返照地质问残忍的法老，却只获得了不解的嘲笑。  
“为法老而死是他的荣幸，你这种懦夫连为法老而死的资格都没有”  
“你不配获得她，只有世上最勇敢最诚挚的人才配拥有她”  
黑发少年掏出锋利的刀子，在自己的胸膛划上十字，猩红的血液奔流，那灼人的热度呼唤着那沉寂在宵小之徒体内的烈火之心燃烧着，法老在极度的痛苦中被灼烧成灰烬。那颗宝石闪闪发光，她静静躺在黑发少年冷却的尸体上，被他的鲜血浇灌，发出永世不灭的荣光。

————————————————————————

背上是被箭矢射中的钝痛，胸口是刀锋过处的刺痛，脑中闪现几百年纷繁嘈杂的记忆，世间最大的酷刑莫过于此。他模糊中不再清楚自己到底是谁，是那个阿拉伯卖地毯的青年商人，亦或是腾空跃起的龙族，还是死相惨烈的埃及战士，或者从霍格沃兹肄业四处漂泊的魔法动物学家……唯独不变的是金发青年的脸在他脑海中打着转，那个人寂寞的快乐的凄楚的开怀的笑容纷纷扰扰，每一个细节都存在于他的魂魄深处，他冥冥中懂得了他对萨博纠缠不休的痴念，从第一次在九又四分之三月台相遇那刻就从心底深处泛滥的爱意，他喜欢他、爱逗他、即使不在一个学院却总是缠着他……金发青年总是用无可奈何的包容表情望向他，即使被气到极点也总是只气那么一会；即使他做了无数傻事那个博学多识冷静自持的拉文克劳级长却也会陪着他一起挨骂、一起在喧闹的世界里留下脚印交叠的痕迹。  
“求不得，怨憎会，爱别离，生老病死之苦，皆源于五阴炽盛，你如果参不破这一道，即使再过无数辈子也依然会被折磨。即使如此，你还是放不下那个劫吗？”  
幽灵残酷淡漠的声音在艾斯耳际回荡，他无比清楚那劫难是名为萨博的黄粱幻梦。如那顽劣幽灵所言，他们每一世都重复着相似的悲剧，抽绕扭结着遁入悲剧螺旋。不得善终，无从快乐，转瞬即逝的欢愉不过痴人说梦，作陪长夜的唯有寂寂空濛。  
“你错了，那根本不是劫难”  
黑发巫师出声反驳，他声音有些哽咽，但还是斩钉截铁地说着  
“你不知道第一世的波特卡斯在苏丹宫殿看到他那一刻起眼里便只有他，他做的那个梦境你根本不知道；你不明白第二世的艾斯为什么会去到那个村庄，即使他是男人也死缠烂打要他当新娘；你也不明白第三世的黑发少年为什么会再回到那个伤心的地方，如果他一直憎恨他……”  
“那一切的答案就是那个人而已，我梦见的是晨光微熹照亮大地，安拉在我耳边说我找到他就会成为全世界最富有的人；我飞行到那个村庄上空只看到他闪烁阳光的金发，是天照大神让我遇到了他，那枚烈火之心因此而燃烧；伊西斯在我们面前现身的时候说只有我俩在一起才是世上最强的力量。他是我所有光芒中最亮的一束，是让我变得富有而自由的烈火之心，我寻寻觅觅兜兜转转也依然会遇上他，那是无法逃避也不需逃避的命运”  
火红的幽灵沉吟，他一改轻慢的语调说着原来如此。他原本刺目的光渐渐黯淡，他露出如释重负的笑容消散在第一缕晨光里。

手掌中漆黑的飞萤外壳轻飘的像是这晚的经历，大功告成的魔法师小心翼翼地将那来之不易的收获装进了兜中。他突然有些茫然，默念了三遍自己的名字，将自己二十二年巫师人生中发生的一切回顾了一遍。他摇头笑着将这个故事命名 ，那是幽灵未曾讲述的第四段传说，一个格兰芬多的捣蛋学生和拉文卡劳的理智学霸的纠葛，是他们肩并肩行过山川万里，同渡难关险隘的传奇冒险；他们曾经在魁地奇赛场上骑着飞天扫帚争锋相对，也曾在面临魔法部审讯时默契十足地相互包庇；他们有一个共同的让人头疼的弟弟，他们有一兜帽珍藏的专属回忆，他们有比一整个古灵阁还珍贵的光辉未来……或许还有第五个第六个故事，他们会去当海盗或者在麻瓜世界里安静活着。但无论怎样，他们都会在一起，是拧在一块的A和S，平舌音与卷舌音连缀，他喜欢他，他知道他也是那样，那样就够了。  
世上最富有的巫师伸了个懒腰，轻轻吐出第四个故事，那是昨晚的结尾今天的开始，或许将来的某日他会同我们诉说，但不是现在。

男巫艾斯第四个故事：后进生巫师也可以泡到男神学霸

**Author's Note:**

> *奈夫瓦奇：阿拉伯性经《香园》作者  
> *其他神祇的名字请自行百度，不影响剧情就不详细解释了


End file.
